


New Game

by Snow_White_9999



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A more realistic end to Endgame, Angst, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Other, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-10-30 01:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20806148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_White_9999/pseuds/Snow_White_9999
Summary: Steve se dispone a devolver las gemas, una a una, a su lugar de origen. El objetivo es no cambiar el pasado, para no alterar el presente, y el futuro. Pero en un futuro sin Tony, ¿por qué quedarse allí?





	1. Fixing the time

Steve sintió el tirón en su cuerpo cuando la plataforma lo lanzó por el tiempo y el espacio. En una de sus manos, el maletín que transportaba las gemas; en la otra, Mjolnir. Le costaría creerse lo que estaba haciendo, de no ser porque, a esas alturas de su vida, ya no le quedaba nada que le hiciera sorprenderse. Thanos, el universo, viajar en el tiempo, luchar contra él mismo…

La muerte de Tony.

Cuando aterrizó, lo hizo directamente en Vormir. Sacudiendo la cabeza, decidió dejar a un lado los pensamientos del funeral en el que acababa de estar. Si no dejaban las gemas donde las habían encontrado, no podrían llegar a un final con el universo en su estado original.

De uno de los compartimentos de su cinturón sacó una nave espacial; era un duplicado de la Milano, perfeccionada por Banner, para dejar la gema del poder en Morag, en cuanto se ocupara de la del alma.

-Bienvenido al 2014, Steve. – Suspiró, haciendo crecer la nave. Incapaz de dejar cinco gemas en la nave por si pasaba algo, miró la escarpada montaña que lo esperaba a lo lejos. Clint le había dado una intensa clase sobre el lugar en el que estaba.

_Pero por suerte_, pensó, _tengo esto_. Cogiendo aire, recordó todos los entrenamientos e historias de Thor sobre Mjolnir, y la facilidad que tenía este para hacerle volar. Tras girarlo rápidamente unas cuantas veces, lo lanzó al cielo, pero sin soltar la correa atada al mango.

Un leve sonido de sorpresa escapó de su boca cuando echó a volar, directamente hacia la montaña. Como si leyera su mente, el martillo lo acercó a la mismísima cima, y lo dejó en la plataforma en la cual, según Ojo de Halcón, una persona debía morir para que otra consiguiera la gema.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. – Se oyó, fantasmal, un susurro en el viento. – Steve, hijo de Sarah. Volvemos a vernos, herr Rogers.

-Cráneo Rojo. – El soldado se tensó en cuanto reconoció la voz a su espalda. Lentamente, creyendo haberlo imaginado, se giró para observar al famoso guardián de la gema. Con la cara igual que la última vez que lo vio, setenta años atrás, comprobó que el primer súper soldado creado por Erskine seguía no solo con vida, sino bastante… Vivo. – Te veo muy etéreo. Pero vivo. Por qué.

-Siempre tan directo, ¿no? Debería estar muerto, lo sé. – Con su capa roída por el tiempo flotando junto a él, el ex líder de Hydra lo rodeó con parsimonia. – El cubo me envió aquí, y fui castigado a custodiar la gema del alma desde entonces. Añorando tener lo que jamás podré. – Sentenció, solemne. – Ya me extrañaba a mí no haber muerto después de que Natasha y Clint vinieran hace un rato.

-Ya, es una historia muy larga. – Cráneo rojo sonrió.

-Bueno, ambos tenemos tiempo. ¿O no, herr Rogers?

-Incluso aunque lo tuviera, jamás lo compartiría contigo. – Negó Steve, tajante. Una breve idea vino a su mente, por lo que se agachó. Dejando a Mjolnir a un lado, en el suelo, y Abriendo el maletín lo suficiente como para sacar la gema naranja, miró a Cráneo. – Si sabes cómo obtener la gema, ¿sabes lo que pasa cuando se devuelve?

El ente miró al cielo, con la mirada perdida, y suspiró con lentitud.

-Es la primera vez que alguien la devuelve desde que yo estoy aquí, así que no lo tengo muy claro.

-Entonces… – También lentamente, calculando sus movimientos, el capitán ese puso en pie. – No sabes cómo enviarla a donde estaba. Solo sabes cómo conseguirla.

-Es posible. Herr Rogers, debe saber que aquí no hay muchas opciones. De hecho… – Con su mano señaló al cielo; al extraño vórtice que rodeaba la cumbre. – Que yo sepa, esto es lo único que hay. Aunque, si no quieres la gema, gustosamente la puedo seguir custodiando yo.

-Ya, claro, como que iba a creerme eso.

Steve aguantó un suspiro, solo para no alegrar al alemán flotante, y miró a su alrededor. No había estado allí nunca; pero gracias a Clint, conocía el sitio a la perfección. Nat había muerto tirándose por el precipicio que tenía a un lado. Lentamente, se acercó al borde, y miró hacia abajo. Su respiración se aceleró, sorprendida, al ver el cuerpo de la pelirroja aún abajo.

Técnicamente, era lógico; para él había pasado tiempo, pero gracias al dispositivo en su mano, había aparecido pocos segundos después de marcharse Ojo de Halcón con la gema. Ni corto ni perezoso, volvió a guardar la gema. Llamó a su martillo, saltó al precipicio. Aterrizó a un lado de la asesina, y de nuevo, dejó a un lado la herramienta, pero no el maletín. La mujer tenía aún los ojos abiertos, y un charco de sangre se espesaba alrededor de su cabeza.

Apartó la mirada, aguantando la respiración.

-Un alma por un alma. – Murmuró, para sí, alzando la mirada. Miró a Natasha, con una idea extraña rondando su mente. Se giró a un lado entonces, y abrió el maletín. Con el guante de su traje cuántico, cogió la gema, y cogió la mano inerte de la mujer. Abriendo la palma, puso la gema en su mano, y la cerró. – Un alma por un alma. Por favor, vamos, vete al cielo y devuélveme a Nat. Por favor.

Nada pasó durante un breve instante. Solo el zumbido del viento de Vormir en sus oídos le hacía ver que estaba en la realidad que lo rodeaba. Pero de pronto, notó una luz proceder del cielo. Un pulso había bajado desde el vórtice, y algo parecía estar cambiando. Preocupado por lo que pudiera pasar, soltó la mano de la Viuda Negra, y cogió el maletín y el martillo. Y fue justo a tiempo; porque entonces, se volvió todo negro para él.

Cuando recuperó la consciencia, tenía el maletín en una mano; la empuñadura de su herramienta en la otra, y estaba tumbado, lejos de la cima de la montaña. Se encontraba en una especie de salina, con agua al cuello, y se sentó en el agua. Entonces miró a su lado, y la vio. Natasha estaba a su lado, aparentemente dormida; pues al contrario que cuando estaba muerta, sus ojos estaban cerrados.

De rodillas llegó hasta ella, y dejando el maletín bajo el martillo, la sacudió de los hombros.

-Nat, Nat, vamos, Nat, despierta. ¡Despierta, Nat!

-Ya, ya, estoy aquí, no me grites. – La mujer se sentó en el suelo, atontada, y sacudió la cabeza. – Dios, qué resaca. ¿Qué? – Entonces miró a un lado; y al verlo a él, se tocó la trenza mojada, y miró a su alrededor. Se mostraba confusa, pero para alegría de Steve… estaba viva. – Me… Me he tirado por el precipicio para conseguir la gema, ¿qué ha pasado?

-Nat, estás viva.

El capitán la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos, aliviado, y ella solo pudo corresponder, aún algo confusa. Pero pronto suspiró, relajando el cuerpo, y correspondiendo al abrazo.

-Siento haberte preocupado, Steve. ¿Me he perdido algo? Acaso… – La asesina se mostró preocupada, mirándole a los ojos. – ¿No ha funcionado lo de la gema?

-Sí, funcionó, yo las estoy… devolviendo a su tiempo. – Murmuró, mirando a su lado. Cuando la mujer vio el maletín bajo Mjolnir, lo miró a él, perspicaz.

-Así que eres digno, ¿eh? – Su sonrisita solo hizo a Steve aguantar la risa, bajando la mirada con vergüenza. Él se puso en pie, y le tendió la mano. Ella se incorporó también, aceptando su ayuda. – Lo sabía.

-Ya, Thor también. Oye, tienes que volver a…

Natasha supuso que algo de viajes en el tiempo estaba involucrado cuando el rubio le cogió la muñeca. Al ver que tecleaba algo en su dispositivo, ella solo asintió.

-Nuevas coordenadas.

-Tienes que usar tu partícula para volver, pero la plataforma original ya no existe. Hubo un… inconveniente, y está rota.

-¿Qué me he perdido? ¿Alguna pelea intensa? Cómo os gusta divertiros sin las mujeres.

-Ya, no, no sigas por ahí. – Sonrió Steve, sin poder evitarlo. Pero entonces se puso serio, y al mirarla, Nat perdió la sonrisa. No era momento para sonreír. – Cuando llegues, te explicarán lo que ha pasado desde que te… Sacrificaste. Busca a Banner, ¿vale? Es el que mejor te lo puede explicar.

-Está bien. – Nat se echó mano al cinturón al ver que su casco no se cerraba, y alzó la mano con algo en ella. – Oh, oh.

Steve bajó un poco los hombros al ver el frasco de la partícula Pym que debía llevarla a casa… roto.

-Se debió romper cuando me lancé al vacío en lugar de Clint. Solo teníamos una partícula de ida y vuelta cada uno. No puedo volver. – Masculló, algo preocupada. Al leer la cara de su amigo, debió suponer su angustia, porque negó, quitándole hierro al asunto alzando un hombro. – No pasa nada, no estamos en el siglo IX en casa. tenemos una nave, solo déjame en la tierra, y yo me esconderé hasta llegar a mi momento.

-No, no puedes hacer eso, no deberías. Pym ha… tengo partículas de sobra para mi viaje, te presto una.

Steve se agachó, quitando a Mjolnir de su maletín, y lo abrió. Nat se agachó a su lado, y silbó al ver las cinco gemas que aún quedaban dentro. En el otro lado del maletín, había partículas para recorrer de nuevo todos los instantes de las gemas y devolverlas, más una extra para volver. Al contarlas, la pelirroja negó.

-Esto no es suficiente.

-Lo es, tranquila. – Steve extrajo una partícula, y se la entregó sin vacilar. – El teseracto que cogimos al final no era el de 2012, sino uno de los años 70. Allí cogimos más partículas Pym Tony y yo, solo cogeré una cuando lo deje. Tranquila. Lo tengo todo pensado.

-Chico listo ese Tony, tendré que darle las gracias cuando llegue a casa. A ti te las doy ahora. – Sonrió entonces. – Gracias, Steve. Me has salvado la vida.

Steve asintió y cerró despacio el maletín, quedándose algo ausente mientras ella colocaba el cartucho en su sitio.

No se consideraba ni mucho menos digno de explicarle a la mujer que Iron Man ya no estaba entre ellos.

-Bueno. – Suspirando, se puso en pie, y maletín en mano, echó a andar a la nave. – Yo prosigo, iré a Morag, a dejar la gema del poder donde estaba, y luego… las demás.

-¿Nos vemos en casa, entonces? – Steve la miró, y asintió mientras ella se ponía el casco.

-Claro. – Sonrió entonces, despidiéndose de ella, meneando a Mjolnir. – Te veo allí.

Cuando Nat se fue, se permitió perder la mirada en el infinito unos segundos. Después, se sentó en las escaleras que subían a la nave, dejando maletín y martillo, y se pasó las manos por la cara.

¿Volver a casa? ¿Qué casa? los viajes en el tiempo existían, habían matado a Tony y salvado al universo. Si de verdad se podían hacer tantas cosas… ¿Acaso importaba que él volviera al año del que venía?

Las palabras de Natasha rebotaron en su cabeza durante un breve instante, haciendo a su corazón dar un vuelco. Quedarse en la tierra, escondida, hasta llegar al año en el que se fue. No era una mala idea si se analizaba. Si él volvía al año en el que desapareció, podría esconderse de todos; estar con Peggy, y vivir una vida justa. Una como lo que había tenido Tony.

Tony.

Se pasó de nuevo las manos por la cara. Casi podía oír la voz del millonario a su lado. _No puedes hacer eso, sabes que Peggy se casó con otro, hizo su vida, ella misma te lo dijo_.

Suspiró, sintiéndose angustiado.

_Además; si vuelves, dejarán de buscarte, replicarán el suero sin tardar años, _siguió la voz de Tony.

_Mi infancia será distinta, seré otra persona, mi padre seguirá vivo, quizás dejen de buscarte en los años cuarenta._

_Y entonces qué, ¿quién estará ahí para sacarte del hielo?_

_¿Qué dirá Peggy de ti en el documental que hay en la exposición del capitán América? ¿Eh?_

_“El capitán América salvó al que se convertiría en mi marido” es una cosa, pero, ¿“el capitán América acabó siendo mi marido”? ¿Estamos locos? Eso no es factible, capi. No te puedes ir al pasado y quedarte allí. Tu futuro está_ _en el presente, con nosotros._

-¡¿Qué nosotros?! ¡Si tú estás muerto!

Steve se levantó, angustiado y respirando de manera acelerada, con las manos en la cabeza, y caminó en círculos rápidamente, tratando de serenarse. Con los ojos anegados de lágrimas, se agachó y apoyó una mano en el suelo, tratando de recuperar la compostura, así como su respiración. Al estar caminando en un charco, este le mostró su reflejo distorsionado, que se perdió más al caer en él una lágrima.

-Estás muerto, Tony. Ya no puedes retenerme allí con tus excusas de listo. – Murmuró para sí, cerrando los ojos. Tardó aún unos instantes más en recomponerse, y ponerse en pie.

Él merecía una vida larga, plena. Merecía una vida con una mujer, con hijos, tal y como Tony había hecho con Pepper. Él no había muerto de verdad, pero había pasado 70 años en el hielo por salvar al mundo. ¿Acaso no se lo había ganado?

Realizó el viaje a Morag con la mandíbula apretada, y el cuerpo tenso. No es que fuera una idea alocada si lo organizaba bien; podría volver a los 70, dejar el teseracto en último lugar, coger una partícula extra, y en vez de usarla para volver al año del que se había ido, usarla para retroceder, pero no demasiado. Sabía la fecha en la que Peggy se había casado; el nombre de su marido, y dónde vivían hasta que él moría, de anciano, a principios de los 2000. Si elegía bien el año, podía hacer que ella se separase, y se podría hacer pasar por su marido.

Sí, esa era la mejor opción. Hacer creer a todo el mundo que él era Daniel Sousa. Así Howard seguiría buscando el suero de súper soldado por su cuenta, a él ignorando a Tony, y este saldría como el malcriado que se acabaría convirtiendo en Iron Man. Era un plan sin fallos. Y luego, ya anciano, podría llegar, con suerte, al año original. Y despedirse de sus amigos.

*–*–*

Quill seguía inconsciente cuando él apareció allí. Del maletín extrajo la gema. Tras dejarle la ganzúa de ladrón de nuevo en la chaqueta al que pronto sería un Guardián de la Galaxia, se acercó a la sala donde el orbe debía descansar. Tal y como le había dicho Rhodey, el orbe yacía, vacío, en el suelo de la cámara, así que lo cogió y metió dentro la joya, sellándolo a continuación. Una cosa hecha.

Al no estar en su sitio, el sistema de protección que tenía el orbe no estaba activo. Algo más animado tras su auto solución a los problemas de su vida, lanzó y recogió el orbe varias veces, a modo de pelota de béisbol. La cambió de manos un poco, y miró de nuevo el maletín bajo el martillo. Asintió entonces, y lanzó la bola con efecto hacia la columna de piedra.

Como suponía, en cuando el orbe se puso donde estaba, el sistema de protección se activó, y evitó que el orbe saliera disparado. Otra gema en su sitio. Como estaba advertido por Rocket de que había más gente en el planeta, esperó a que Quill se despertara. Con la nave de nuevo encogida y en su bolsillo, lo vio espabilarse y ponerse en pie.

-¿Pero qué? ¿Qué demonios me ha golpeado? – Quill miró a todas partes, pero al solo ver animalillos espaciales, pateó uno, molesto, y activó un holograma. Este le mostró el camino a seguir, y se alejó en dirección a la cámara del orbe.

Steve miró sobre su hombro; le llevaba una ventaja correcta a los que iban también a por la gema. Cuando los vio pasar, activó su dispositivo. Todo en orden en ese punto en el tiempo y el espacio.

*–*–*

Miró al cielo y suspiró, al recordar los techos de los edificios de Nueva York con marcas de batalla. Si no había seleccionado mal el momento, Loki estaba a punto de escaparse con el teseracto; y tenía que pillarle lo más pronto posible, o él no tendría forma de volver con Thor a Asgard a tiempo para los acontecimientos que llevarían a la convergencia y a la aparición del éter.

Pero antes, tenía una parada que hacer.

La anciana estaba en el tejado del Santuario cuando él llegó. Por lo que le había contado Banner, estaba bastante seguro de que ella sabía lo que planeaba hacer, así que esperaba que también supiera que sabía que lo sabía, y no le dijera nada al respecto. Los viajes en el tiempo eran tremendamente liantes; cuando menos pensara en ello, mejor.

-Capitán.

-Señora. – Dejando el martillo en el suelo, abrió el maletín con prisa. – Tengo cosas que arreglar así que, aquí tiene. Lo prometido es deuda. – La mujer aceptó la gema verde y él cerró el maletín, cogiendo el martillo. – Con permiso.

-¿Han ganado? – Steve se detuvo un momento, extrañado.

-¿Perdón?

-Yo estaré muerta en el instante en el que usted decide viajar en el tiempo con sus amigos los vengadores. No sé lo que pasa. Imagino que han ganado, pero… – La Anciana colocó la gema dentro del Ojo de Agamoto con parsimonia. Steve se preguntó, por un instante, si todos los guardianes de gemas se movían así por obligaciones contractuales. Le parecían tremendamente lentos. – … me gustaría saber cómo. – El rubio lo pensó un poco.

-Ganamos, es lo que importa. – Masculló él, deseando que con eso bastara. – No quisiera decir nada que pueda… comprometer el final. Lo siento.

Y sin interés por dejarse embaucar, giró su martillo y salió volando. Tragando saliva de forma algo nerviosa, miró al cielo. Thor le había hablado mucho de Asgard; y concretamente, en seguida tendría que ir allí por partida doble. Esperaba que Heimdall fuera tan afable y cooperador como se lo presentaba el dios del trueno.

Aterrizando en un edificio no muy tocado, alzó la vista al cielo de nuevo. Cuando estuvo seguro de lo que tenía que hacer, se agachó, y cogió del maletín la gema del espacio. En el año 2012, Loki y Thor no disponían de un Bifrost que los llevara a casa, así que usaron la energía de la gema para ir a Asgard. Y eso era lo que tenía que hacer él. Agarrando de nuevo maletín y martillo, apretó la gema contra él, y pensó con todas sus fuerzas.

-Llévame con Heimdall, en Asgard.

Viajar por el espacio en una nave daba náuseas la primera vez. Viajar en el tiempo daba náuseas la primera vez. Pero viajar con una gema… Eso no le dio náuseas. Solo le hizo temblar las piernas, por lo que cayó de culo frente al vigilante del reino de oro.

Pese a no mostrarse sorprendido, Heimdall bajó los peldaños del salón del Bifrost, casi del todo reconstruido, y le tendió la mano.

-Capitán.

-¿Me conoces?

-Le he visto aparecer ahora, en varias ocasiones. Creo que viaja en el tiempo. Eso es peligroso.

-Sí, algo he oído. Oye, se me… Se nos va a escapar Loki con otra versión de esto. – Explicó, mostrando la gema, antes de guardarla en su maletín. – Necesito que me digas dónde va, para pillarlo, y llevarlo con Thor antes de que cambie algo en la historia.

-Loki es bueno haciendo magia – Reconoció, con un deje de molestia. –, y me temo que cuando él no quiere ser encontrado, incluso yo soy incapaz de verle. – Steve resopló, pensando.

Cambiando de mano maletín y martillo, giró este de manera pensativa, mientras el guardián solo miraba sus movimientos, esperando. Hasta que de pronto, miró a otro sitio, en el infinito. Algo había pasado.

-Se ha ido. Con el cubo. En este momento hay tres como usted en el universo.

-Vale, contaba con eso. He estado pensando, dices que cuando no quiere que lo veas, no puedes, ¿no? Pero Thor dice que tú lo ves todo.

-Así es.

-Entonces… mira por todo el universo. – Steve señaló al espacio tras él con el martillo, intentando ilustrarse. – Y allí donde no puedas ver nada… Es donde estará Loki.

El hombre volvió a mirar, y el rubio le siguió la mirada. No vio nada parecido a Loki, pero sí las impresionantes vistas del espacio desde Asgard. Volvió a quedarse maravillado con las estrellas y galaxias que podían verse. Thor le había hablado una y mil veces de lo bello que era el cielo en su mundo, pero verlo… Era otra cosa. Había viajado lejos en la nave de los Guardianes, y eso le daba conocimiento del tamaño del universo, pero parecía no terminar de verlo en su cabeza. Se seguía sintiendo abrumado por lo grande que era todo, y lo lejos que podían estar unas personas de otras si se lo proponían.

-Lo tengo. Pero no te va a gustar saber dónde está. – El rubio salió de sus cavilaciones y se giró, mirando al hombre. – Está en la nave del titán loco.

-Thanos. – Steve suspiró largo y tendido, asintiendo. – ¿Ha hablado ya con él?

-No lo sé. Apenas puedo verle; de hecho, dudo que sea él, pero aquel al que veo repta, está esposado y amordazado, e intenta llegar a la sala del trono para entregarle algo. Todo indica que tienes una única oportunidad. – Sentenció Heimdall. El capitán apretó la mandíbula.

-Suficiente.

La gema del espacio lo llevó a la espalda de Loki, cuando este se escondía de uno de los hijos de Thanos por los pasillos. Era muy humillante estar esposado y amordazado; pero, con suerte, la gema que llevaba en sus manos tal vez podría liberarlo de una muerte dolorosa.

Hasta que sintió el reconocible frío de un martillo en su espalda, y se tensó de arriba abajo.

-Hola, Loki. – Dando un respingo, el aludido se giró, mirando a Steve con toda la incredulidad que le cabía en el cuerpo. El rubio solo aprovechó para quitarle el cubo de las manos, y darle con la pierna en sus rodillas, para hacerlo caer.

Loki acabó con el martillo encima del pecho mientras él guardaba el teseracto con las otras gemas. Al ponerlo junto a su gema del pasado, esta adoptó la forma de un segundo teseracto. Decidió entonces usar el que correspondía a ese tiempo, para no confundirlos. Cerrando el maletín, meneó el cubo ante la aún impactada mirada verde.

-Escúchame bien, Loki, porque no tengo ni tiempo ni ganas de contarte todo lo que no estás entendiendo. – Empezó, tajante. Por encima de su hombro, comprobó que estaban solos antes de seguir hablando. – Ahora mismo todo apunta a que yo soy digno, lo sé, por eso Mjolnir te quita el aire. Pero, aunque tu hermano y yo compartamos eso, hay una cosa que nos diferencia: yo no tengo ninguna relación contigo. Así que elige: o colaboras conmigo, y te dejas llevar a Nueva York, sin decir a nadie jamás lo que está pasando ahora, o te electrocuto de aquí hasta allí sin parar. En una de las opciones solo viajas, y en la otra viajas y sufres. ¿Qué me dices?

Loki asintió, con algo de duda. Si de verdad sus opciones eran esas, tal vez alargar en el tiempo su vuelta a manos del titán loco tendría sus ventajas.

Steve lo ayudó a ponerse en pie, y lo sujetó metiendo por su brazo el suyo libre, antes de hacer a Mjolnir subir a su mano. Con la otra sostuvo el maletín como pudo, así como el teseracto, y resopló. Igual tendría que haber cogido una bandolera, en vez de un maletín solo con un asa.

Thor salió del edificio, presa del desconcierto. Stark había sufrido una herida en el pecho que lo había distraído el tiempo suficiente como para perder a Loki y el cubo que iba a llevarlos a casa.

-Maldita sea, dónde demonios se habrá metido, por Hel.

-¡Hm!

Thor se giró al ver, por una esquina, aparecer a Loki. Trastabillando, el moreno cayó a sus pies, como si le hubieran empujado; y a su lado, cayó el cubo.

-¡Oh! Bien, así me gusta, que colabores. – Thor se agachó, y acercó un objeto dorado al cubo. Al acercarse, este lo envolvió hasta convertirse en un tubo transparente, con la gema flotando en medio, y dos asas doradas a los lados. – Con esto volveremos a casa. – Sonriente, cogió a su hermano del brazo, lo puso en pie, y le sacudió la ropa. – Estás asqueroso, ¿dónde habías ido? Eso no se hace.

-¡Hm! – Loki cabeceó a su espalda, a la esquina desde la cual lo habían empujado, pero el rubio solo miró de reojo, sin hacer mucho caso.

-Si querías ir al baño, podrías haberlo dicho. – Sonrió, logrando que el hechicero pusiera los ojos en blanco. – Voy a comer algo primero; te ataré en la puerta, y luego nos vamos a casa. Adelante, después de ti.

Loki bufó, exasperado, al ver al rubio blandir el martillo para señalarle el camino. Otra vez a sufrir una humillación.

No muy lejos, Steve sonrió. Ya llevaba cuatro. Solo le faltaban la otra gema de Nueva York, que era la de la mente; el cubo cósmico de 1970, y la de la realidad, también llamado éter, que debía inyectar a Jane en 2014. Pero antes, tenía que volver a la calle 38.

Mientras su yo de 2012 comía Shawarma, él llegó al coche en el cual habían dejado a Scott Lang con el cetro, para llevarlo al futuro. Sabía que había arrancado la gema antes de irse, porque a su presente llegó solo con esta, así que tenía que buscar allí. Efectivamente, con el chaleco que Tony había colgado en la puerta cuando Hulk le había dado en la cara al bajar las escaleras, el coche lleno de polvo tenía dentro el cetro vacío.

Asegurándose de que estaba solo, una vez más usó el martillo a modo de candado de seguridad, poniéndolo sobre el maletín cuando sacó la gema de la mente. La miró un instante, y suspiró. De esa gema saldrían no solo los poderes de Wanda y Pietro, sino Visión un poco después. Y también parte de la mente de Ultrón. Tanto poder, tanta capacidad de crear, en tan poco espacio.

Cogió el cetro, y lo acercó a la gema. Agradecido, vio esta entrando en una esfera protectora azul, ensamblándose de nuevo donde debía estar. Y entonces, otra vez se las vio y las deseó para coger las tres cosas a la vez: maletín, martillo, y cetro. Todo cosas que se cogían con una mano. Mirando a un lado, vio las correas que cerraban el chaleco que colgaba de la puerta del coche destrozado.

Cogió una, y se ató el cetro a la espalda. Después, usando el martillo, se propulsó por el cielo, y llegó a la torre de los Vengadores. Pero para su sorpresa, se escondió al oír voces. Con cuidado, se asomó por una esquina, y bajó los hombros al ver lo que pasaba. El maletín donde debía estar el cetro estaba tras el sofá del ático, y delante de este, sentado, su yo de 2012. Y delante de él, Tony comprobaba su vista con una linternita.

-No, no, estoy bien, podemos ir a comer eso que has dicho antes.

-No dudo que estés bien, capi, pero Banner está intentando recuperar su atractiva personalidad de cerebrito, y tú dices que no sabes cómo has caído del piso 14 después de pelear con Loki.

-Es que no recuerdo haber peleado con él. – Tony apagó la linternita, y el Steve del futuro dejó maletín y martillo con cuidado en el suelo. Quitándose el cetro de la espalda, trató de reptar tras el sofá, intentando no ser visto.

-Por eso mismo. Igual te ha hecho algo raro. Mira, haremos algo: yo aviso a un médico más competente que yo, y en lo que el doctor Jekill pasa a míster Hyde, te da tiempo de sobra a recuperarte. Comemos Shawarma, Thor se lleva a su hermano a casa, y todos felices.

-Espera, ¿no se había escapado?

Steve paró de reptar en seco cuando Tony se incorporó, lanzando la linterna al aire para cogerla, y dando algunos pasos por la estancia, delante de su otro yo.

-Sí, pero Thor lo ha encontrado. Igual le has dado una paliza y por eso lo ha hecho tan rápido, no lo tengo claro. En cualquier caso, deberían verte el coco. – Asintió, cogiendo un teléfono, y marcando. El Steve de 2012 lo miró, confuso.

-¿No me estabas revisando tú?

-¿Yo? Para nada. – Steve logró llegar tras el sofá y acercó el maletín del cetro con mucho cuidado, pero sonrió al oír al millonario hablar. – Solo lo he hecho porque veo muchas series de médicos. En realidad no sé lo que hago. Por cierto, tienes unos ojos muy bonitos.

Pese a casi sentir la mandíbula de su joven yo apretándose por la impertinencia de su compañero, él sonrió, nostálgico. Echaría muchísimo de menos no volver a ver a Tony, ni tener esas charlas extrañas con él, entre el coqueteo y la ironía.

-Muy gracioso, Stark. Nos vemos abajo.

Steve se encogió sobre sí mismo cuando se vio pasar junto al sofá, en dirección al ascensor. Aguantó la respiración mientras se veía entrar en el mismo, y por suerte, su yo joven dio al botón de espaldas, y para cuando se giró, la puerta ya estaba casi cerrada. No le habían visto.

-Pues claro que soy gracioso. Yo soy un amor. – Oyó mascullar a Tony, marcando en su teléfono. Se puso de espaldas al sofá, y a él, para su suerte. – El capitán América está bajando, ¿puede verlo algún médico? Y que suba alguien a por el cetro, se lo hemos quitado a Loki también.

Steve abrió el maletín con toda la prisa que pudo, y colocó el cetro. Si de verdad alguien subía, podrían toparse con su otro yo bajando en el ascensor antes, y todo el mundo sabe que el Capitán América no se teletransporta. Pero justo cuando había puesto el cetro en el maletín y lo cerraba, en el segundo chasquido al cerrarlo, una cabeza asomó sobre el sofá.

-¿Capitán? Creía que se había ido. ¿Ha perdido algo ahí dentro?

Steve levantó la cabeza, topándose con un Tony curioso y atento a sus movimientos. Abrió de nuevo el maletín, y trató de fingir seriedad. Por suerte, llevaba el traje de 2012 en vez de el de los viajes en el tiempo en ese momento, o se habría metido en un gran lío.

-He olvidado… comprobar que el cetro seguía en su sitio. – Efectivamente, al abrir la caja, todo estaba como debía estar. – Si es verdad eso de que Loki lo tenía, podría haberlo robado, o habernos dado el cambiazo. Pero no, se puede tocar y todo. – Asintió, tocando el mango. – Todo correcto.

-Sí, todo correcto. – Steve cerró una vez más el maletín alargado, se levantó, y lo pasó por el respaldo, para ponerlo al lado del millonario, que estaba de rodillas y apoyando los codos en el respaldo. – ¿Qué tal tu cabeza?

-Bien, o eso creo. Bueno, yo me voy ya, cuida de esto. – Añadió, palmeando la caja metálica. Tony se apoyó de lado, y puso su mejilla en una mano, mirándole fija y algo desconfiadamente.

-Acabo de verle muy de cerca, capitán, y juraría que esto… – Steve se tensó de arriba abajo al notar un dedo en su patilla. – No estaba así.

Se incorporó del todo y lo miró, extrañado, tocándose la patilla.

-Estoy igual que antes.

-No, de eso nada. – Tony se levantó, y él retrocedió, por inercia. Al rodear el sofá, no dejó de mirarle fijamente. – Tenías un roce aquí, y un corte aquí. – Comentó, señalándose la cara. Steve dejó de retroceder; no creía conveniente mostrar su preocupación al millonario. Este se paró delante de él, a muy poca distancia, y lo escudriñó con la mirada. – Espero que no seas Loki.

-Dudo que Loki sepa que el nombre de tu padre es Howard. O que el de tu madre era María. Que hablas español, inglés, italiano y dari. Aprendiste ese último durante tu secuestro en Irak, poco antes de convertirte en Iron Man. O debería decir durante. – Tony fue quien se sorprendió entonces; a esas alturas, no se conocían tanto. O eso pensaba. – Que sales con Virginia Pepper Potts, que te encantan las hamburguesas con queso, y que naciste el 24 de abril de 1970.

-Oh… vaya.

-Así es, me he leído tu ficha.

-Claro, el hijo de Howard. Querrías conocerme. – Tony se separó un poco, incómodo. No era lo mismo meterse con un Steve reacio, a uno que, al parecer, lo sabía todo de él. Pero entonces, Steve le cogió del brazo, haciendo que lo mirase, y dejara de alejarse.

-Quería conocer al que me había devuelto a la vida, sí. Tony… Sé que no nos llevamos bien desde el principio. Pero podemos hacerlo. Eres un buen hombre, he visto eso. – El moreno sonrió con escepticismo.

-Claro, estoy seguro. ¿No me has pedido hace solo unas horas que me pusiera el traje para pegarme contigo? Permíteme dudarlo.

-Eso ha sido antes de lo de la bomba. Antes… de que hayas salvado al mundo una vez, porque sé que lo harás más veces. Porque puedes hacerlo.

Tony tiró de su brazo para soltarse, incómodo. Pero Steve apretó el agarre. No quería soltarle. Notaba el corazón en los oídos; quería salvarle, quería ayudarle… pero solo podía despedirse.

-Considera esto parte del lavado mental de Loki. No lo comentes nunca, por favor. Que sea un secreto.

Y entonces, lo abrazó con fuerza. Tony dio un respingo al no esperarlo, y de hecho, se quedó con los brazos colgando unos instantes. Él solo le puso la mano en la cabeza, y hundió su cara en su hombro, inclinándose.

Era probablemente el último instante que iba a tener con él.

-Vale, fingiré que esto no es muy raro. – Masculló Tony, dando algunas incómodas palmadas en su espalda. – Pero no aprietes tanto, que me cuesta respirar.

-Ya, perdona. – Cerrando los ojos, el rubio cogió aire, relajando el cuerpo y bajando sus pulsaciones. – Gracias por todo, Tony.

-De nada. – Murmuró, relajando al fin el cuerpo en el abrazo, y abrazándose de manera cómoda. – Si esto es por el _don’t ask, don’t tell _me surgen dudas de…

-No es por eso. No te metas conmigo, anda. – Sonriendo, Steve al fin se separó un poco, y se fijó en los ojos marrones. – Podemos ser amigos, lo sé. De los mejores. Pero es cuestión de tiempo. Y hemos empezado bien.

-Vale… No lo pillo, pero vale. Espera, voy a pedir al médico que suba, que te noto muy raro. – Dijo entonces, separándose.

Steve aprovechó que el millonario se giró para coger de nuevo el teléfono, y salió corriendo. Pasó tras la chimenea, cogiendo su maletín y a Mjolnir, y saltó por la ventana rota que tenía más cerca.

Volando a lo lejos, vio a un agente coger el maletín, y al moreno colgar el teléfono. Luego lo vio entrar en el ascensor con el otro hombre, y suspiró. Parecía que todo iba a seguir su curso.

*–*–*

Se permitió unos segundos de vuelo, antes de aterrizar a las afueras de Asgard. Ya solo le quedaban las gemas de la realidad y del espacio de 1970; después de eso, solo tenía que coger la partícula extra de Pym, y… volver a su tiempo.

Sabiendo que Heimdall probablemente lo reconocería, y por ende, no daría la voz de alarma, llegó volando a uno de los balcones del palacio. No tenía claro si había entendido las directrices de Rocket sobre la ubicación de la humana allí dentro, pero esperaba no tardar mucho en encontrarla. En esa ocasión, se quedó con el traje blanco y rojo; no quería pasar mucho tiempo allí.

-No lo entiendo, me encuentro bien.

Al oír la voz de Jane, paró en seco, y se escondió tras una columna. Una mujer anciana y de aspecto sabio negó, acariciando su mejilla.

-No te confíes, hija mía. Es posible que solo sea la calma antes de la tormenta. Entra y escóndete, hazme caso.

Ambas mujeres entraron por una puerta, y él se asomó por la ventana más cercana, buscando un balcón que diera acceso a esa habitación. Al verlo, con la ayuda del martillo saltó dentro, y se escondió tras una cortina.

Vio a Jane tumbándose en un diván y cerrando los ojos, de forma preocupada. Pero no vio a la anciana. Oyó un ruido en una puerta que parecía dar a un baño, así que se agachó con cautela. Abrió el maletín, vio las partículas, la gema, y sacó de un compartimento el tubo extractor que habían usado para llevar el éter al presente. Abriendo el lado que carecía de agujas, metió la gema. Al cabo de unos segundos, esta brilló, vibró, y se convirtió en un líquido que se movía de forma tenebrosa por el tubo.

Entrando con cautela, cuando se supo solo, se acercó para inyectar el éter en Jane Foster.

Pero esta alzó la mano, y le cogió la muñeca.

-Así que tú eres un amigo de mi hijo.

-¿Cómo?

Jane cambió de forma entonces, y él reconoció a la anciana. Debía ser Frigga, la madre de Thor, y la bruja que había enseñado a Loki a cambiar de forma. Él relajó el brazo, logrando que la mujer lo soltase.

-Lo siento, no pretendía…

-¿Vienes del futuro del que vino mi hijo? – Preguntó ella, mirando el inyector. – Ya veo que sí. Sois listos si no dejáis que el pasado cambie vuestro futuro. Jane debe tener el éter en su cuerpo para que todo se desarrolle como debe.

-Así es, señora. Pero Jane no está, y no entiendo…

-La he escondido. – La bruja miró a un lado, en la habitación. Entonces apareció Jane de detrás de una columna. Steve dio un respingo, pero la mujer cogió el inyector, como si nada, y lo transformó en un vaso de vino. – Ven, cielo. Esto te sentará bien para calmar los nervios.

La joven se acercó a ellos de forma cauta, pero apenas miró a Steve, más que para cabecear de forma educada. Entonces él bajó la cabeza para hacer una reverencia, y vio que su ropa había cambiado. Iba vestido como un asgardiano.

Jane se bebió el contenido de la copa, y parpadeó, como si algo le doliera en la cabeza. El éter volvía a poner su vida en peligro. La reina la apremió a esconderse entonces, girándola de un codo, y recuperando el vaso.

-Eso es que ya viene el peligro, escóndete.

-Sí, señora. – Frigga se giró, y dio a Steve el vaso, que de nuevo era un inyector.

-Sal por el balcón, guardia. Vigila el cielo desde ahí. – Él asintió, entre impresionado, y agradecido.

-Mi señora.

Mirando a la columna, al volver a mirar a la mujer, esta era de nuevo Jane. Lo acompañó al balcón, y él cogió el martillo, y el maletín. Ella sonrió.

-Un amigo digno de mi hijo.

-Es la única de los dos que piensa eso, señora. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que vuelva con Thor? – Ella negó.

-Lánzalo al cielo. Así estará disponible cuando él lo precise. – Su mirada se desvió a los soldados que corrían por el suelo. – Que será en breve.

Steve asintió, lanzando el martillo al cielo, y viéndolo alejarse. Se sintió cómodo y triste al mismo tiempo; el martillo estaba bien, pero no era un escudo. Ya no lo tenía; estaba roto, y él tampoco lo merecía.

Asintió a la reina disfrazada, y se echó mano al dispositivo. Ya solo le quedaba volver a los 70.

*–*–*

Por suerte, Steve estaba advertido del problema de seguridad que habían provocado Tony y él en su primera visita a la base de Nueva Jersey; así que para entrar activó un dispositivo creado para cambiar su aspecto, como el que usó Natasha para llegar hasta el Secretario cuando Hydra asomó su cabeza en S.H.I.E.L.D.

Con su acreditación falsa hecha esta vez adrede, entró en la base. Pero en el ascensor, suspiró; sabía que no iba a toparse con Peggy en esa ocasión, porque era de noche. Mientras oía los pitidos de los pisos al bajar, maletín en mano, se preguntó si de verdad hacía lo correcto. Una parte de él pensaba que sí; se lo había ganado, podía salir bien, al igual que todo lo que habían hecho hasta ese instante; pero otra parte, la voz de Tony Stark no dejaba de gritarle a lo lejos que aquello era un error. Pasar minutos en el pasado era una cosa, ¿pero décadas? Tal vez era demasiado.

Recorrió los pasillos ayudado de unas gafas dotadas de un mapa, como las que Tony había usado la primera vez. Era lo último futurista que vería; Banner se las había ofrecido al saber todo lo que tendría que hacer. Pero, al llegar a la instalación en la cual el cubo estaba, se topó con alguien inesperado.

Howard escuchaba la radio mientras cenaba, sentado en una mesa. Steve tragó saliva, acercándose. Al verlo, el hombre saludó con un cabeceo.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, señor Stark.

-Oh, ¿me conoces? – Él asintió, dejando el maletín sobre una mesa cercana.

-Como para no hacerlo, ¿no cree?

-Eso es cierto.

Tras un breve silencio, el moreno debió pensar que aquel pelirrojo con gafas se preguntaba por qué estaba allí de noche, cenando comida en lata, así que suspiró, dejando el tenedor dentro de su plato.

-Seguro que te preguntas qué hago aquí.

-Algo así, sí. Creía que su mujer estaba en estado, debería estar con ella. – De reojo, Steve vio el cubículo donde debía colocar el cubo. Por cómo lo sacó Tony de ahí, se notaba que habían hecho reparaciones, y habían aumentado la seguridad, aunque ahora estaba vacío.

-Así es, pero ella misma me ha echado, al menos de momento. Nos han robado algo importante, y mis gritos y órdenes desde mi despacho por teléfono han podido con ella. La tengo harta, a la pobre. – Steve sonrió.

-Embarazos, quién los entiende.

-Amén a eso, amigo. Ven, siéntate. – El recién llegado aceptó, acercando una silla y sentándose. – ¿Qué ibas a hacer?

-Nada relevante, es de noche. No hay prisa.

-Cierto, muy cierto. ¿Guisantes?

-No, gracias. – Howard suspiró, bajando el volumen de la radio.

-Tengo muchas ganas de que nazca mi hijo. ¿Tiene hijos?

-No, la verdad es que no. Los respeto demasiado como para tener uno. – Howard rio.

-No me lo digas, te dan miedo porque son pequeños y frágiles. – Suspiró. – Te entiendo, muchacho. Me ha dicho el médico de mi mujer que el parto se espera para abril, y creo que no voy a poder estar listo para entonces.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque un bebé es algo muy pequeño, ¿y si se me cae? ¿Y si no sé hacerlo dejar de llorar? ¿O echar los gases? Voy a tener que tirar de niñera.

-Bueno, no soy padre, pero he conocido a varios. Uno de mis mejores amigos… Tenía una hija.

-¿Tenía?

-Ha… fallecido hace poco. Él, no ella. – Howard asintió, dándole valor para hablar. – Pero por desgracia, no tuvimos mucho contacto en los últimos años, ni siquiera me invitó a su boda. Pero también tenía miedo de tener hijos, lo sé.

-¿Y cómo le salió? ¿Cuántos años tiene su hija?

-Se llama Morgan, es… es una niña muy lista. Y preciosa. – Steve miró al maletín, sintiendo su voz temblar. – Sé que él tenía miedo durante el parto. Puede que no le viera criarla, pero ella, debería haberla visto. Ella es tan lista, feliz… es una niña sana. Y eso significa que él lo hizo bien.

-Ya veo. Me pregunto cuál sería su secreto.

-Ser un cabezón e insistir. – Sonrió Steve, derramando una lágrima de tristeza. – Era muy crío, lo cual ayudaba, pero él, él… lo tenía todo. Inteligencia, fuerza, valor, temperamento… era perfecto. – Tragó saliva, bajando la mirada. – Se propuso ser feliz, tener familia, y lo consiguió. Por cómo ella agarraba la mano de su madre, cualquiera podría decirlo. No la vi llorar en el funeral. Fue fuerte.

-Bueno, los niños no conciben la muerte como los adultos. – Howard apretó su hombro, y Steve se secó las lágrimas que notó que estaba derramando. – Caramba, para llevar tiempo sin hablaros, te ha afectado su muerte. – Él asintió.

-No sabe cuánto, Howard. Conseguí su perdón hace muy poco, y solo para verlo morir después. Eso no es justo.

-Ya lo creo, vaya puntería. – Sorprendido, el moreno le pasó un pañuelo. – La vida no es justa con todo el mundo. – Steve lo aceptó, pero no lo usó.

-No, eso es cierto. Por eso vengo a ser justo con usted. – Murmuró, levantándose. Howard se incorporó en su asiento, preocupado, al ver al otro hombre abrir el maletín.

-Espera, hijo, ¿qué vas a? – Pasmado, se levantó al ver que el cubo cósmico desaparecido estaba dentro. – No puede ser…

-No soy un enemigo. Mi amigo caído… Tony y yo. Juntos recuperamos esto para usted. – Asintió, acercándole el maletín. Howard se puso un guante para cogerlo en cuanto cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. – Debe permanecer aquí. Por el bien del mundo.

-Ya lo creo, pero ¿cómo? Nadie sabía que lo habían robado, ¿quiénes son? – Cogiendo el cubo, abrió su contenedor y lo metió con cuidado. Mientras, Steve cerró el maletín, y se alejó con cuidado de que no se diera cuenta.

-Amigos.

Cuando Howard selló de nuevo el cubo en su lugar y miró a un lado, Steve se había ido. Quitándose el guante, se sentó en la silla, de forma incrédula por la suerte que habían tenido. El mayor robo de su vida, y el cubo estaba de nuevo en su sitio. Se preguntó si su salvador también habría repuesto las partículas robadas a Hank Pym en su sitio. Al fin y al cabo, se había peleado con él por ello.

-Así que Tony. – Murmuró, pensativo. Howard se preguntó quién era el que le había salvado. Tenía el hombre del amigo caído nada más, así que no creía que pudiera darle las gracias nunca, a ninguno de los dos. Al menos de manera muy evidente. – Tony Stark… No suena del todo mal.

*–*–*

Steve agradeció que Howard no hiciera saltar la alarma, pese a haberle restregado el robo por la cara. Gracias a eso, jamás se sabría que habían robado el cubo, todo seguía, una vez más, su curso original.

Miró entonces la partícula que había robado a Pym en su laboratorio en la base, y que tenía en su mano ahora. Le latía el corazón con tanta fuerza, que sentía que iba a estallarle en el pecho. Tony no dejaba de seguirle en su viaje; de salir a flote a cada instante que pasaba. En excusas para no volver al pasado, en recuerdos, y aún recordaba los ojos sorprendidos que le había puesto el de 2012 cuando lo había abrazado. Sonrió al recordar que olía a desodorante; en esa época era muy coqueto. Lo fue hasta el final, en realidad.

Colocando la partícula, destruyó el maletín, la nave encogida, y toda su parafernalia de viajes en el tiempo, a excepción del traje, y la partícula, que cargó en este. Llegó la hora de ser feliz.

*–*–*

1949.

Miró la casa en la que vivía Peggy con su marido desde fuera con cautela. Llevaba al menos media hora delante de ella. Se había mudado a las afueras de Nueva York con su marido, Daniel Sousa, que quince minutos antes se había ido a trabajar. Suspirando, se acercó a la casa.

Había quemado el traje al llegar. Había aprovechado que sabía que el ejército se había quedado con su antiguo piso para ocuparlo de nuevo sin que nadie lo percibiera.

Llamó tres veces. Una música que se le antojaba antigua sonaba dentro de la casa. Él bajó el brazo, y esperó. Uno, dos, tres. La puerta se abrió, y Peggy perdió la sonrisa al verle. Se quedó boquiabierta, y se llevó las manos a la boca, impresionada.

Él solo sonrió, incómodo, y abrió un poco los brazos.

-Sé que llego tarde, pero… Es que vengo andando. Lo siento.

-Steve…

La mujer lo abrazó, clavando sus uñas en su espalda, y rompiendo a llorar al instante. Y él la estrechó entre sus brazos, sintiendo las lágrimas de nuevo aflorar, y el corazón en todo su cuerpo. Pero algo no iba bien. Sentía un hueco doloroso en su estómago.

Peggy se apartó un poco, le acarició las mejillas, de forma incrédula pero inmensamente feliz, y lo hizo pasar.

Con la música sonando aún, y sin hablar, lo llevó al salón.

-Te lo perdono si empezamos por el baile. – Steve miró al tocadiscos, y sonrió, asintiendo con poca confianza. Puso las manos en la cadera de ella, y esta le agarró una mano.

-Espero no pisarte.

-No importa si lo haces.

Lentamente, la pareja empezó a moverse. Ella se apoyó en él, y empezaron a girar. Steve cerró los ojos, oyendo la música con concentración. Algo seguía sin ir bien. Estaba en casa, con su chica. El amor de su vida. Ahora mismo estaba casada, pero estaba con él. Con él.

Peggy se separó, y él abrió los ojos. Ella le sonreía, completamente enamorada. Y Steve sonrió. Era preciosa, y estaba feliz.

Con eso tenía suficiente.

Entonces se inclinó, y la besó.


	2. Back to reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve está en el pasado con Peggy. Pero en el presente, alguien se entera de esto, y pronto descubre que el Capi no se puede quedar en el pasado, porque sería una mala idea. ¿Pero quién podría encontrarle? Solo alguien que ya ha estado allí.
> 
> Bucky llevará a Steve hasta su verdadero lugar en el mundo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este episodio en realidad fue el primero que escribí, pero luego se me ocurrió una "precuela" perfecta, que acabó siendo la primera parte. Espero que esté a la altura del episodio uno.

Bucky sonrió mientras Sam se sentaba con el anciano para hablar. Tras él, Banner miró su máquina del tiempo y suspiró; al parecer, era el momento de apagarla para siempre.

  
Unas hojas crujiendo a su lado consiguieron que ambos se girasen, y vieron a la viuda Stark, la adorable Pepper Potts, acercarse a ellos. La mujer sonrió a Banner y llegó hasta el soldado de invierno, que miró de reojo a la orilla del lago.

  
-Sargento.

  
-Señora. No queremos molestar, ya está todo hecho, solo queda, bueno…

-No, tranquilo, no quiero echaros. Quiero que vengas un momento conmigo.

-¿Yo?

-Se lo pediría a Steve, pero Tony te ha pedido a ti.

-A mí, vale… – Asintió Bucky, mirando a Sam y el anciano por el rabillo del ojo. Pero entonces, la miró a ella de nuevo. – Perdón, creo que he oído mal. ¿Ha dicho Tony?

-Así es. Ven, anda. Lo entenderás en seguida. – Sonrió ella.

Frunciendo el ceño algo confundido, el hombre la siguió. Al principio la rubia se mantuvo en silencio; aún quedaba gente por la zona, pues el funeral acababa de celebrarse. Habían pasado cuatro días desde la última gran batalla de los vengadores; de hecho, el complejo seguía en ruinas, y solo por eso, habían elegido el terreno circundante a la cabaña de Tony Stark para realizar no solo el funeral, sino también el último viaje en el tiempo.

  
Pepper rodeó la casa, y cuando se alejaron de los murmullos, habló quedamente.

-Te agradecería que no dijeras nada relacionado con lo que ha pasado. Ni de heridos, ni lo de Steve viajando en el tiempo, sea cual haya sido el resultado. Está recuperándose, y no quiero que sienta ansiedad o algún tipo de nerviosismo.

-Lo siento, no quiero sonar irrespetuoso, pero – murmuró él, apretando el paso tras su taconeo, y poniéndose a su lado. Se percató de que iban en dirección a un garaje que había tras la casa, por lo que frunció un poco el ceño. – Stark está… está muerto. ¿Qué hago yo yendo a donde sea que vayamos?

-Oh, sargento. – La sonrisita de la mujer, que por un instante le pareció notar con congoja, bastó para que se encogiera un poco sobre sí mismo, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos. Encima que era el único que no iba con traje negro, porque no tenía, le mataría hacer llorar a la mujer por hablar indebidamente. – Tony puede ser muchas cosas, pero creo que, a estas alturas, suponer que es tonto es algo incorrecto.

-No quería decir eso, por dios, yo… – La mujer rio de manera más animada, apretando unos botones al lado de la puerta del garaje. Barnes tragó saliva, entre nervioso y preocupado.

-Era broma. Tony grabó mensajes, pero no me he vuelto loca porque él sea un narcisista. Pero esto es un secreto. Vamos.

La puerta se abrió en cuanto le dio al último botón, y Morgan, la hija de Tony, se agarró a la pierna del sargento. James miró abajo, y tocó su cabeza, suavizando su gesto.

-Hey, hola.

-Hola. No puedes entrar.

-Ah, ¿no?

-Morgan, cariño, papá ha dado permiso al tío Barnes. No te preocupes.

-¡Oh! – La niña se apartó entonces un poco, y miró a su madre, meneándose, sujetando la falda de su vestidito negro. – Entonces puede pasar. ¿Puedo pasar yo?

-No, cielo. En un ratito, ¿vale? Ahora papá tiene otras cosas que hacer. Y recuerda. – Pepper se tapó los labios con un dedo, y la niña la imitó.

-Papá es un secreto. Vale mami.

-Ahora ve con Happy.

La niña se alejó a saltitos, desconcertando aún más al soldado, que miró de nuevo a la mujer. Esta solo le instó a entrar con un cabeceo, y entraron en el garaje.

No le sorprendió ver que el edificio estaba camuflado, pues por dentro, el suelo y las paredes eran metálicas. Tampoco le sorprendió ver un recibidor estándar, una pared de cristal, y algunas puertas. No, lo que le sorprendió hasta hacerle quedarse boquiabierto fue ver, al otro lado de una ventana al fondo, una sala de hospital. En ella, había una cama, un gotero, una enfermera, un sarcófago de metal…

Y Tony Stark sentándose en la cama.

-Pero ¿qué demonios?

-Esto ha sido un secreto. Y lo sigue siendo. – Explicó Pepper, andando por el pasillo hacia la ventana. Barnes la siguió, con la boca abierta, y andar distraído por la sorpresa. – Tony cree que Iron Man incita al desafío, y no quiere que nadie ataque a la tierra ahora. Cree que la clandestinidad es su mejor baza.

-Pero si se murió, estábamos todos delante.

-Cosa de Friday. Sus constantes eran críticas, así que le indujo un coma. Pero por haber estado peleando en tensión, y con la añadida por las gemas en su mano, se quedó con los ojos abiertos. Fue… un susto, desde luego.

Ambos llegaron a la ventana, y Tony, ya tumbado, saludó con poca energía. Su cuerpo no parecía tan negro como cuando murió, por lo que él la miró a ella.

-La doctora Cho trajo la cuna de la vida en cuanto pudo. Ha estado dentro estos días.

-Por eso no había cadáver.

-No quedó raro decir que lo habíamos incinerado, ¿eh? Creemos que es una buena oportunidad para que se retire de verdad. No es lo mismo saber que Tony Stark vive en las afueras con su familia, a que está muerto y sus cenizas yacen en el fondo de un lago.

-Claro, claro, tiene… tiene sentido. Creo. ¿Pero por qué estoy yo aquí? Steve…

-Es sobre él, sargento. De él te quiere hablar. No quiero que le digas nada, pero él es listo, así que ha intuido cosas, y te quiere pedir algo. No es complicado – relató, quitando hierro al asunto con un cabeceo. –, solo escucha lo que tenga que pedir y hazlo, o no, no tiene que enterarse. Solo le sigo el juego porque necesita reposo. ¿Lo entiendes?

-Claro. Discreción y escuchar. Soy bueno en ambas cosas, gracias a dios.

-Entonces adelante. – La mujer se acercó a la puerta que daba a la habitación, y abrió. La doctora Cho salió entonces, y les saludó a ambos con un cabeceo. – Nosotras os daremos tiempo, nos tomaremos un café en la puerta de al lado.

-Claro. Gracias, con permiso.

James entró en la habitación casi con miedo. Steve no le había dicho la noche anterior su plan, pero él lo había intuido; no quería vivir con más muertes a su espalda, ni en el presente. Estaba harto, quería una vida. Ganarse lo que ya le tocaba. Él sabía que sacaría esa conclusión más tarde o más temprano; por eso le había instado a irse. Le había confirmado que no era necesario que volviera.

Esperaba que eso no se leyera en su cara.

Con cautela, se acercó una silla a la cama, y se sentó al lado. Tony lo había mirado de principio a fin, pero no de manera feliz ni triste. Temiendo haber sido analizado, lo miró fijamente.

-Hola, Stark.

-Llámame Tony, que ya tenemos una confianza. Hola, sargento. ¿Todo bien?

-Eh, sí. Todo bien. Siento no haber venido de traje, pero no ceden tanto como una chaqueta para… – Murmuró, señalando su brazo metálico.

-Tranquilo, te entiendo. – Tony se acomodó un poco en la cama. – Sé que a Steve le habrá tocado llevar las gemas al pasado. Espero que haya ido todo bien. – Bucky solo tragó, intentando no asentir, ni hacer nada con las manos o su cuerpo que revelara nada. – No te pongas tenso, tampoco quiero saberlo. Quiero pedirte algo.

-Dispara. No creo que sea más raro que verte casi blanco del todo. – el aludido bufó con diversión.

-Quiero mandarte al pasado.

-¿Perdón?

-Tranquilo, no voy a llevarte a casa, olvídate de eso. – Se adelantó, relajando la cabeza sobre su almohada. – Sé que Steve, de poder, se va a quedar en el pasado, con Peggy Carter. Pero muy a mi pesar, eso no puede pasar. Verás; si hace eso, el hombre que yo conocí como marido de Peggy dejará de ser el mismo. La mujer que fue amiga de mi padre tampoco se portará igual. Mi padre no buscará como loco a Steve, ignorándome a mí toda mi vida. – Conforme Tony hablaba, el soldado entendió lo que quería decir, y se fue irguiendo, tenso. – Teniéndole a él, el suero será replicado antes. Tal vez incluso lo mates antes de tenerme. Y creo que ves por dónde voy.

-Lo que dice el doctor Banner sobre los viajes en el tiempo y joder el presente.

-Exacto. Por eso, tienes que traerle de vuelta. No podemos dejar que Don Recto se nos ponga ya sabes, egoísta. Siempre es más fácil encontrar una chica decente ahora que matar a medio mundo por la paradoja del abuelo, ¿no crees?

-Lo creo, sí. Pero sigo sin saber por qué yo. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

-Eres el que mejor conoce a Steve. Al de aquel tiempo, al menos. Si Steve está en algún punto del pasado, tú puedes saber dónde. Cuándo. Y, sobre todo, puedes saber las palabras que necesita para entender que tiene que volver.

James no se lo pensó demasiado tiempo. Incluso aunque Steve decidiera esconderse para que nadie supiera quién era el marido de Peggy Carter, ¿de verdad se iría a Londres a vivir? ¿Dejaría a la mujer sola en una residencia para que el Steve de 2010, que iba a encontrarle a él en breve, la viera morirse sola en una cama? Y sobre todo…

Él. ¿Steve iba a vivir una vida entera en el pasado mientras él era torturado en Siberia? Cuando miró a Tony, supo que lo haría. Y el millonario también sabía que lo haría, porque había incorporado más su cama para verlo mejor.

-Cuando estuve medio desmayado tras un golpe de Thanos, antes de coger las gemas, algo me vino a la cabeza. Una voz. Que me recordó que no debía matar a ese Thanos, pues venía del pasado. Tenía que mandarlo a su tiempo. Si lo hubiera matado, nunca habría venido a la tierra, ni habríamos tenido motivos para ir al pasado. Suena complejo, pero tiene sentido si te fijas.

-Tengo que evitar que Steve se quede en el pasado.

-Si ha vuelto, bien, vete a casa y no digas a nadie que me has visto. Si no ha vuelto, tráele. El caso es que Steve tiene que compartir plano con nosotros. Este es su hogar ahora, mal que le pese. ¿Cuento contigo?

Bucky asintió, levantándose. Tony le ofreció con un cabeceo un cuaderno que descansaba a su izquierda, en una mesita. Él lo cogió; eran instrucciones para usar la máquina del tiempo. Al ver también códigos de desbloqueo, lo miró fijamente.

-Es mejor que nadie del presente sepa lo que vas a hacer, no queremos que se preocupen, o algo peor, que intenten acompañarte. Nosotros fuimos hasta cuatro en un mismo grupo, los números altos joden las estadísticas, chaval. Tienes que hacerlo solo.

-Cuenta con ello. ¿Puedo irme?

-Claro, cuanto antes mejor.

-Si es un viaje en el tiempo tenemos tiempo, ¿no? Su propio nombre lo indica. – Tony negó.

-No es tan sencillo. En cuanto sale de su cronología original, empieza la cuenta atrás. Cuanto más tiempo pase desaparecido, más estables se harán los cambios que haga, y empezarán a asimilarse aquí. Yo apenas recuerdo la cara del marido de Peggy, y eso que ella fue mi madrina. Yo iba a su casa de Londres algunos veranos, y la vi hablar con mi padre en su despacho cuando mi madre me llevaba. Primero cambiarán recuerdos, luego acciones, y luego…

-El caos, imagino.

-Si cambia algo lo suficientemente grande, podríamos no tener máquina del tiempo. Y créeme, no quieres llegar a ese punto. Podría destruirse el tejido del tiempo, e irse todo a la porra.

-Vale, vale. Me marcho.

James se acercó a la puerta, y cogió el pomo. No sin coger aire un instante, al final abrió y salió. Llamó rápidamente a la puerta tras la cual estaban Pepper y Cho. Las encontró tomando café en un sepulcral silencio. Antes de asomarse, se guardó el cuaderno bajo la chaqueta.

-Ya está.

-¿Le has dicho algo?

-¿Acaso hace falta? Es lo bastante listo como para que no haga falta. Pero no se ha dado cuenta de que le seguía el rollo, por eso no se preocupe.

-Muchas gracias, sargento.

-De nada. Diré que lo he visto cuando usted me dé permiso. Señorita Cho.

Con un cabeceo, se despidió de las mujeres, y salió rápidamente de allí. Tenía algo importante que hacer.

Rápidamente, mientras recorría el suelo lleno de hojas, se leyó las instrucciones. Agradeció que los pormenores técnicos estuvieran simplificados; así el resultaba más sencillo coger lo que necesitaba. Banner se había sentado con Sam y Steve en el banco, y él suspiró al verle. Lo sentía mucho por ese Steve, porque no iba a existir. Por suerte, él sabía que la intención de su amigo era darle el escudo sí o sí a Sam cuando volviera; sólo se iba a cambiar el cómo. Y tal vez el cuándo. Pero si la realidad de todos dependía de que él volviera, lo mejor era sacrificar la felicidad de Steve.

-La felicidad puede llegar de muchas maneras. – Murmuró, agachándose junto a la plataforma de regreso. Abriendo una caja que había junto al panel de control, encontró un traje de repuesto. Aprovechando que tenían la misma talla, se lo puso mientras activaba el mecanismo de la máquina, tras desbloquearla usando uno de los códigos de la libreta, y lo ponía en modo automático. La máquina se cargó mientras él se preparaba, cargando las moléculas Pym en los compartimentos de su traje. Para asegurarse de que tenía suficientes para el regreso no solo de él sino de Steve, cogió en un petate otro traje, y partículas extra. Con lo listo que era Steve, no sería raro que se hubiera encargado de quemar el traje para asegurarse de que no volvía.

Comprobando una vez más que Banner y Sam estaban hablando con el Steve anciano, se preparó. El Steve que se había ido no había vuelto a los diez segundos, pero lo haría con él. Según las notas de Tony, sería suficiente para que no se cruzara con una versión de sí misma que aún no se había alejado a hablar con Pepper. Parecía una misión desarrollada a la perfección. Solo por si acaso, comprobó la lista de coordenadas del último viaje. Debía ser en los años setenta, pero había una fecha que no aparecía marcada ahí, sino en 1950. Extrañado, decidió usarla.

La plataforma lo lanzó al abismo cuántico, y él nadó por esta a toda velocidad, apareciendo en la base de Nueva Jersey. Cambiando su traje por su ropa oscura, revisó el lugar desde el exterior de la verja. No parecía que hubiera cambios, ni nada que indicara que el Capitán América había pasado por ahí. Steve tenía que haber pensado lo que sospechaba Tony: que se iba a esconder para que nadie supiera quién era el marido de Peggy.

Asegurando su petate, echó a correr a la ciudad. No quería arriesgarse a toparse con que usaba una moto o coche robado a alguien que pudiera cambiar la historia. Con una gorra y unas gafas de sol, llegó a media tarde al piso de Steve en Brooklyn. Al llegar, para su alivio, lo encontró con una puerta en buen estado. Con cuidado, usó la llave que seguía bajo un ladrillo, y entró dentro.

-¿Steve? Tengo que hablar contigo, soy yo. – Dejando el petate en la puerta, se topó con que, aunque parecía que ahí había estado viviendo alguien, no estaba allí en ese momento. Comprobó que había poca comida, y todo eran productos no perecederos; también vio un tocadiscos, algunos libros, y cuadernos de dibujo… Bucky vio entonces una pila de cartas encima de la mesita, que no reconoció. Cogió una, y la leyó por encima.

Eran cartas de amor. Pero no de Steve, sino de Peggy. Por lo que pudo leer, Steve la había buscado y encontrado, y se hablaban por carta. Ella, en las cartas más lejanas, al parecer no creía que él fuera Steve de verdad, pese a haberle visto. Algo debió mandarle él para convencerla de su identidad, pues poco a poco, estas pasaron a incredulidad, odio, y finalmente, alegría.

Le contaba que lo había olvidado y se había casado. Quería saber cómo había sobrevivido y dónde había estado. Se había frustrado al saber que él no le iba a decir nada al respecto. Prometió no decir nada a Howard. Y de pronto, las cartas hablaban de que ya no quería igual a su marido. Ahora que Steve estaba de nuevo ahí, ella dudaba.

-Mierda.

En la última carta, que se aseguró de memorizar antes de salir de la casa, Peggy relataba lo feliz que estaba con Steve. Se alegraba de que hubiera ido a su casa tantas veces, a compartir bailes, besos y risas. Y decía que estaba cansada de vivir una doble realidad. Iba a divorciarse de su marido, y lo citaba en los juzgados, para salir juntos en cuanto ella hubiera firmado los papeles.

Saltando los pisos que lo distanciaban con la planta baja por el hueco de las escaleras, Barnes se acercó a una papelera, y cogió un periódico. No había duda, era el día en el que la mujer estaría en el juzgado, divorciándose. Ahí debía estar Steve.

Seguramente, el rubio había querido asegurarse de que cambiaba lo mínimo de la historia, casándose con Peggy una vez ya se había olvidado de él para la historia; pero él se había leído una y mil veces las vidas de ambos cuando trataba de recordar, y sabía que la agente Margaret “Peggy” Carter solo se había casado una vez. No podía permitir que se divorciaran.

Corriendo y tratando de no cambiar nada, ni hacer frenar coches, llegó casi sin aire a los juzgados, y entró con prisa. Mirando el cartel indicativo de la entrada, fue al ala de trámites civiles. Para su alivio, vio a Steve con algunas personas esperando en el pasillo junto a una puerta.

Dejando el petate y bajando el ritmo, cogió al rubio de los hombros y lo giró, dejando a este sorprendido al verlo.

-Buck, ¿qué?

-Tony, está, vivo, Steve, y no puedes, quedarte, aquí.

-¿Qué?

James lo alejó de la gente recuperando el aire, pero una mujer se inclinó para verles mejor en cuanto se alejaron unos pasos.

-Tony me ha mandado a buscarte, no puedes estar aquí, no te puedes quedar, sé lo que te dije, pero no puedes. – Steve se mostró confuso, tensando la mandíbula.

-Llevo aquí meses, Buck, he actuado con cautela. Y lo de Tony no tiene gracia.

-¡Es que es verdad! No está muerto, te lo juro, lo he visto con mis propios ojos, su armadura le indujo un coma y aprovecharon, es una pantomima, es, es…

-Relájate, respira, estás sin aire.

-Es que vas a cambiar la historia y a destruir el universo, Steve.

El rubio se sorprendió, quedándose con la boca abierta mientras él cogía aire.

-Te di permiso para irte, pensaba que esto era lo mejor para ti, dios sabe que lo pensaba. Apa… no. Pepper me mandó a ir a ver a Tony. Sigue vivo, y sabía que harías esto, dios, te conoce como si te hubiera parido.

La mujer se puso en pie y, cauta, se acercó a ellos. Tras ella, se levantó un hombre que cojeaba. Ambos se acercaron, mientras Steve perdía el color en la cara.

-Pero si te quedas, todo va a cambiar. Peggy se olvidó de ti, viste los videos de la exposición del Capitán América como yo. Si ahora cambias eso, recuerdos, historia, hechos, todo va a cambiar. Tú llevaste el ataúd el día de su muerte, ¿acaso crees fácil que haya un viudo de Peggy allí y que no lo vieras? ¿tú? Me dijiste que habías superado esto cuando en los setenta la viste mientras Tony buscaba el teseracto. La viste y no actuaste, la dejaste seguir viviendo su vida. Piensa ahora en cómo actuará ella con Stark. Y cómo lo harás tú, sabiendo que, en los setenta, un día, ella llegará diciendo que han robado partículas de Pym. Steve, eso es un jaleo.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto sobre viajes en el tiempo?

-Te lo estoy diciendo, Tony me lo ha dicho, me ha dado hasta instrucciones, mira, es su letra. – Del petate, el soldado sacó un cuaderno, y se lo dio. Steve lo cogió, con pulso tembloroso, y entonces Bucky relajó más el gesto. – Sé que no soportabas un presente donde lo habías perdido todo. Yo creía que yo era lo único que sentías como familia, pero no. No quieres ni ser tío de Morgan, no podías mirarla a la cara.

-… Por mi culpa se murió su padre. – Masculló Steve, tensando la mandíbula, con un rostro indescifrable.

-No, Steve. Tony no se ha muerto. Y quiere que vuelvas.

Steve lo miró a los ojos, desconcertado, y con algo de ilusión brillando en sus ojos. Entonces Peggy alzó la voz, haciéndole dar un respingo.

-¿Sargento Barnes? Pero si estabas muerto… – Él se bajó la gorra, pero ella se la quitó de un rápido movimiento. – ¿Cómo?

-¿Y cómo está él vivo? – Se quejó, recuperando su gorra y poniéndosela, y mirando a Steve. – Steve, no tenemos tiempo, tenemos que ir…

-Tony sigue vivo. – Murmuró, ausente, mirando de nuevo la libreta. De forma incrédula, la agitó y le cogió el brazo, mirándole a él. – ¿Seguro que no me mientes? ¿Está vivo? ¿Seguro?

-Te estoy diciendo que lo he visto, me ha hablado. – Aseguró él, cogiéndole de los brazos. Peggy, algo desplazada de la conversación, los escuchó de nuevo, intentando entender lo que decían o lo que estaba pasando. – Su mujer me llevó con él, usaron la cuna esa de la vida, estaba casi igual que antes de chasquear los dedos. Estaba vivo, Steve, y lamentando que tengas que volver, pero tienes que hacerlo. Quiere que vuelvas, tienes que volver caiga quien caiga. O el presente del que venimos los dos dejará de existir.

-No, él se murió, yo lo vi. Lo vi, Buck, no…

-Vamos a ver, ¿de verdad esperas que alguien que se te queda mirando el culo en un viaje temporal se va a morir, así como así, y luego mandarme a mí a por ti? ¡Está vivo!

-Tony está vivo… está vivo.

-Steve. – Peggy se agachó al ver que Steve se tambaleaba, y apoyándose en la pared más cercana, se deslizaba al suelo. Bucky miró a su lado. La gente que estaba esperando en el pasillo para entrar parecía mirarlos de reojo, por lo que se puso entre su amigo y la gente, fingiendo que era algo poco importante. No debían ver un espectáculo. – Tranquilo, respira.

Suspirando, Bucky se agachó.

-Steve, los dos sabemos que esto se te escapa de egoísta. Sé que quieres vivir una vida completa, sabes que lo sé. Yo tampoco he podido vivirla. Pero romper el corazón del marido actual de Peggy, cambiar su relación con el mundo… todo eso tiene un precio. Imagina que tienes que – al ver a la mujer, se acercó un poco para susurrarle. – ¿No era ella la madrina de Tony, Steve? Piensa en lo que eso significa. Verlo crecer para saber que va a morir. No eres tan egoísta como para dejarlo pasar si ayudas a criarlo.

Steve se echó a llorar de manera repentina, por lo que la mujer lo miró mal, y lo empujó. Al no esperarlo, y estar agachado, el sargento acabó dando con su culo en el suelo. El rubio, por su parte, estaba desbordado. Había pasado allí varios meses, pensando en las implicaciones de sus actos mientras lograba convencer a Peggy de que volviese a amarlo. Él había sentido que hacía lo correcto en demasiados pocos momentos, y saber que Tony estaba vivo no ayudaba. Si Tony hubiera estado vivo, habría impedido que él se quedara en el pasado; tenía sentido lo que decía Bucky.

-Deja en paz a Steve, no sé de lo que habláis, pero no tiene gracia. ¿Y quién es ese Tony?

-Lo siento, de verdad. – Se disculpó Bucky con ella. Entonces, miró a Steve. – Tony es la verdadera razón por la que te fuiste, Steve. Tú lo sabes. Y yo lo sé. Seguro que aún tienes su corazón encima, ¿me equivoco?

Steve lo miró entonces, y después, con derrota, se echó la mano al bolsillo. Peggy, aún confusa, miró lo que el rubio sacó de su bolsillo. Era un dispositivo que ella no conocía, y que se quedó mirando, embelesada por su brillo.

-No sabía qué hacer con él, no quería tirarlo, y él tampoco habría querido recuperarlo. Él era el listo, era mi amigo, mi familia, y no supe ayudarle. Si de verdad estará vivo no querrá volver a verme.

-Si no quisiera volver a verte no estaría yo aquí. Líneas temporales aparte, lo vuestro eso raro platónico que tenéis está ahí. – Murmuró Bucky, arrodillándose ante posibles empujones, y tocó el reactor en la mano del rubio con el dedo. – Él no quiere perderte.

Y entonces, algo debió reaccionar al toque, porque el reactor se iluminó. Bucky agradeció estar poniendo su cuerpo entre la pareja y los demás visitantes del juzgado, pues nadie vio el holograma que se puso sobre el dispositivo. Peggy fue quien se cayó de culo entonces, confusa a más no poder.

Tony miró hacia delante, con su rostro demacrado. La mano de Steve hizo temblar la imagen, y volvió a llorar al reconocer esa cara.

-Hola, capi. Si ves esto, es porque me he muerto. Estoy… despidiéndome de las personas que me importan en esta vida. Ahora irá Pepper, descuida. No serás el último, no eres tan importante. – Sonrió con un jadeo. – Steve, nos hemos peleado mucho. Te he odiado, y me has odiado. Pero también te he admirado más que a nadie en este mundo. Y siento… que nos hayamos separado en estas circunstancias.

Sabes, aunque me haya quejado o reído de ti… Dios, sabes que te aprecio. Me sentó mal que nos peleáramos, porque ambos pasábamos por una mala racha, y chocamos. No niego que, cuando me clavaste el escudo en el reactor, sentí que me partías el corazón. Pero en el fondo, e incluso aunque ahora una parte de mí no quiera decirlo… te perdono. No eres una mala persona, solo nos faltó comunicación. Basta decir que te admiro y quiero lo bastante aún como para decirte todo esto ahora. Quiero que sigas viviendo por mí, sabiendo que… no te guardo rencor. Cuando me muera, los niños son para ti, cuídalos, hazme el favor. Y donde sea que tengas escondido a Barnes, bueno… también estoy en paz con él; házselo saber. Y no fue tampoco culpa suya que nosotros rompiéramos, pero no se lo digas así, que suena raro, y no creo que entienda mi fina ironía.

La cara bajó un poco, y solo tembló por la temblorosa mano del capitán.

-Adiós, Capi. – Terminó Tony, pasándose la mano por la cara. – Sé feliz. – La luz paró entonces, y el reactor volvió a estar en silencio.

-Guau. Sí que era platónico, sí.

-No entiendo nada, estoy confusa. – Masculló Peggy, cogiendo la muñeca de Steve, que bajó la cabeza. No había dejado de llorar desde que había empezado el mensaje, y ahora temblaba como un niño de diez años al que le han quitado su pelota. – ¿Quién es ese Tony? ¿Qué está pasando?

-Lo que está pasando es que…

-Venimos del futuro. – Murmuró Steve, secándose las lágrimas como pudo. Entonces, con los ojos rojos y expresión de derrota, la miró con culpa en la voz. – Y… No eres tan importante para mí como para quedarme contigo.

-Gracias a Dios. – Susurró James, poniéndose de pie. – Vamos, arriba. Tenemos que irnos.

-No, espera, espera. – Peggy se puso en pie con ellos, y Steve se apoyó brevemente en la pared del pasillo, guardándose el dispositivo. Ella encaró, confusa y ya algo molesta, a Barnes, que parecía el más entero de los tres. – Viajes en el tiempo, un tal Tony, Steve llorando… Exijo saber qué está pasando aquí. Al fin ha vuelto a casa.

-No, Peggy. Esta no es su casa. – Negó el sargento. – Mucho me temo que, cuando el hombre que has visto murió, Steve no supo muy bien lo que hacer. Yo pensaba que yo era importante para él, pero no he podido retenerle en el presente del que venimos. Y tú tampoco puedes quedarte con él. Steve, aunque nos pueda doler a todos, no debe estar en este instante del tiempo.

-Steve. – La mujer lo miró entonces, bajando los hombros. – Volviste a mí, lo dijiste en tus cartas. Pero nunca me lo querías decir todo. ¿De verdad era por esto? ¿Me hiciste volver a enamorarme de ti porque no tenías a nadie más?

-No es eso, Peggy, yo… tú eres mi chica. – Reconoció él, cogiendo sus manos. – Pero… Creo que en realidad lo eras. Tú misma lo has dicho, he tenido que volver a enamorarte. Tú te habías olvidado de mí, y yo lo había hecho de ti. Pero no soportaba ver el error que había cometido con el sacrificio de Tony. Lo siento.

-Tony, Tony. No lo conozco pero ya me cae mal. – La mujer soltó sus manos, pasándoselas por el pelo. – Me iba a divorciar por ti, y resulta que…

-Resulta que nada. – Masculló Barnes, en defensa de su amigo. Esperaba no haber confundido de más a la mujer. – No es lo que piensas, te lo juro. Tony es su amigo.

-Buck.

-¿Qué? La estamos induciendo a error, esto es más normal en nuestro tiempo, pero aquí tiene otro matiz. – Steve suspiró.

-Por suerte… tenemos esto.

La mujer lo vio sacar otra cosa de su bolsillo, pero antes de quejarse, Steve se lo clavó en el brazo. Peggy empezó a tambalearse, y entre ambos la cogieron.

-Sígueme el rollo. – Murmuró, mirando a la gente que ya apenas los miraba. – Perdón, ¿el acompañante de esta mujer? Se ha desmayado.

-Yo, yo soy su marido, de momento. – Acercándose renqueante, un evidente veterano de la Segunda Guerra Mundial se acercó a ellos. Bucky se bajó de nuevo la visera de la gorra, y se la pusieron en los brazos.

-¿Sabe el motivo de su divorcio? – Preguntó James, curioso. El hombre la sentó en una silla, mientras una mujer se acercaba a abanicarla.

-La verdad es que no. Nos hemos distanciado.

-Pruebe de nuevo. Estos sustos son los que hacen a uno recapacitar. – Sonrió Steve, apretando su hombro. El hombre lo miró, confuso, y entonces se alejaron. Bucky cogió el petate y se fueron con prisa, y miró a Steve.

-¿No has ido como el novio de Peggy?

-Claro que no, estaba guardando la distancia. Ella no ha dicho a nadie que estoy aquí desde el principio. Pero se cabrea cuando le esconden cosas, y estábamos volviéndola loca, no nos ha pegado de milagro.

-Ya, siento eso. ¿Qué le has pinchado? – Ambos salieron del juzgado y caminaron con prisa por las calles.

-Me lo dio Banner para el segundo viaje. Se suponía que era por si alguien me veía, borra los recuerdos que la persona tenga de quienes viajamos en el tiempo. Pero solo tengo uno, y era para emergencias.

-Ah, y supongo que no lo sabía Tony, porque no me ha dado nada.

-No me puedo creer que siga vivo. – Masculló Steve, caminando con un rumbo fijo. James tuvo que apretar el paso para alcanzarlo. – He llorado por él.

-Estaba en coma inducido. Oye, para, vas muy rápido.

Logró que parase de andar tirando de su hombro, y Steve puso las manos en las caderas, resoplando con molestia. Él abrió el petate y le pasó un cinturón, que sabía, se convertía en el traje para viajar de vuelta a casa.

-Él te lo explicará a la vuelta. No te ha llamado por egoísmo, ni tú te has ido por egoísmo tampoco. Creo que ninguno sabe estar sin el otro en su misma zona de acción. ¿A dónde ibas con tanta prisa? Cualquier callejón nos vale.

-Le he mandado cartas a Peggy, Buck. Tenemos que recogerlas antes de irnos.

-Ah, me alegra ver que has encendido el piloto de viajes en el tiempo. Tenemos que ir a por ellas, pero nada de taxis, chocar con nadie, pisar nada… moscas caca.

-Ya, ya, lo pillo. – Ambos echaron a correr a un trote ligero, en dirección al piso de soltera de la mujer en Nueva York. – ¿Entonces yo iba a fastidiar el presente del que venimos?

-Sí, incluso aunque te hubieras mantenido en la sombra, no sabes cómo fue la personalidad de Peggy durante su vida. Habría sido probablemente más feliz contigo, podría haber tenido hijos, quién sabe. Tony decía que algunos de sus recuerdos empezaban a estar borrosos.

-Mi intención no era provocar todo eso. Solo quería vivir una vida.

-Este tiempo ya no es para nosotros, nosotros ya estamos aquí, solo que congelados.

Al llegar al edificio, entraron y subieron por las escaleras auxiliares para el personal de mantenimiento del edificio. Con ayuda de un set de ganzúas del petate del sargento, se metieron en la casa y cogieron las cartas.

-Sé que puedes conseguir una vida plena, Steve. Pero en el que ahora es tu mundo, no en este.

-En el fondo sabía que algo no estaba bien. – Reconoció él, suspirando. – He dormido bastante mal aquí. – añadió, rompiendo las cartas para meterlas en el petate. – Si de verdad Tony está vivo, ¿solo sus recuerdos borrosos lo han hecho mandarte aquí?

-Bueno, dijo algo de un soplo cuando iba a usar las gemas, supongo que eso fue el detonante.

-¿Qué soplo?

-Creo que dijo que oyó una voz, cuando estaba semiinconsciente mientras Thanos cogía las gemas, que le dijo tenía que mandar a Thanos a su tiempo, no solo convertirle en polvo.

-El Thanos que nos atacó… Clint me dijo que vio a dos Nébulas durante la contienda. Seguramente era del pasado, del momento en el que cogieron la gema del poder. Iría con su hija, y por eso vio a dos. – Al caer en la cuenta, el rubio se pasó las manos por el pelo. – De haberlo matado, nunca habría llegado a chasquear los dedos, y no habría nacido Morgan, ni habríamos tenido que viajar en el tiempo en primer lugar.

-Vaya, eso tiene sentido, ¿no? ¿Lo tiene? Creo que me dijiste en el funeral que Tony solo quería mantener a su familia con vida.

-Exacto. Y eso significa que nos queda una parada.

Steve sonrió de una manera decidida, lo cual le sacó una sonrisa. James se vio contagiado; bastaba con que su amigo supiera que Iron Man estaba vivo para tener de nuevo un pensamiento optimista y heroico.

*-*-*

Tony estaba semiinconsciente en el campo de batalla. Steve tenía a Mjolnir, y estaba atizando a Thanos con medio escudo en la otra mano.

-Aguanta, jefe.

-Ahí está. – Steve lo forzó a agacharse, y con su traje de viajes en el tiempo aún puesto, Bucky se agachó.

-Tío, ¿eres digno? ¿Esa cosa no se supone que solo la puede coger Thor?

-No debí haber podido cogerlo, me porté como un egoísta al ir al pasado y quedarme.

-Actuaste según tu credo, no es malo hacer eso. No te hace indigno. Además. – Ambos se agacharon al ver a alguien salir volando. No debían verlos. Steve llegó hasta el millonario, y le abrió la armadura. – No creo que aquí tuvieras esa idea en mente.

-La tenía desde la visita a los setenta.

-Ya, aunque en ese momento Tony iba contigo. ¿Seguro que lo vuestro no es platónico de verdad?

Steve lo miró mal, y se inclinó sobre Tony, que seguía medio inconsciente en el suelo.

-Tony, escúchame. – Murmuró, rezando porque lo entendiera. – No puedes matar a Thanos, no es el del presente, ese está muerto. Viene del pasado. Usa las gemas, chasquea los dedos, y cuando lo hagas… – Bucky lo miró cuando hizo una pausa. Entonces le puso la mano en el hombro, para darle fuerzas. – No lo mates, mándalo a su tiempo. O no tendremos futuro. Es una de esas paradojas que tanto te gustan, así que hazme caso.

-Muy bonito Casanova, pero la invasión está en curso, tenemos que irnos ya, cualquiera de los que hay por aquí puede vernos.

-Voy, voy… espera. Friday.

-¿Sí, capitán?

-Si notas… Si notas que Tony se pone crítico… indúcele un coma médico, y llama a la doctora Cho. Que use la cuna de la vida con Tony cuanto antes. Eso podría salvarle. Es una orden.

-Protocolo añadido en caso de constantes vitales críticas, Capitán.

-Bien. – Tras cerrar su máscara, el rubio se puso al lado del sargento. – Podemos irnos.

Y activaron sus dispositivos.

*-*-*

Tony estaba aún en cama, pero se le veía mejor color. Sentada a su lado, Morgan tenía un cuaderno con un cuento, y él se lo estaba leyendo.

-… Y entonces, caperucita le dijo, “abuelita, qué ojos más grandes tienes”, y ella le dijo…

Al notar movimiento por su visión periférica, el moreno alzó la vista, y vio a Steve y a Bucky en la ventana que daba a su habitación. Sonriendo, palmeó la pierna de su hija.

-Ella dijo, “Son para comerte mejor” – leyó ella.

-Exacto. Oye, ¿podemos hacer una pausa publicitaria? Papá necesita ir al baño. Y ya sabes que aún tardo un poco.

La niña miró a la ventana, y junto a los hombres, vio a su madre.

-Vale papá. – Morgan besó su mejilla, y salió con el libro en la mano. Pepper la cogió en brazos, y Bucky empujó cariñosamente a Steve del hombro. Este entró, y cerró con sumo cuidado.

-Estoy despierto, no pasa nada si cierras con fuerza.

-No es a ti a quien quiero asustar.

-Ah, ¿lo dices por Morgan? Esa chica es de hierro, no creo que pase nada si oye un portazo de vez en cuando. – Steve negó, acercándose.

-Hablo de mí.

-Ah, eso es más normal. Yo te protejo de las puertas, ¿qué me dices? ¿Hay trato? – Sonrió, extendiendo la mano.

El rubio asintió, bajando los hombros y relajando el gesto. Con lágrimas en los ojos, le dio la mano.

-Hay trato. – Sonrió.

Pepper sonrió, y Morgan cerró el cuento.

-El tío Steve va a aplastar a papá, mami.

-No lo está estrujando tan fuerte, cielo, tranquila. ¿Y si volvemos a casa? yo te termino de leer el cuento. Trabajo en equipo.

-Vale, puede ser divertido.

-Pues claro. ¿Vamos, sargento?

-Claro, vamos fuera. Hace un buen día. – Asintió, mirando por la ventana antes de irse.

Dentro, los dos hombres se estaban dando un merecido abrazo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al igual que con todos mis otros fanfics, no tengo un beta que me ayude a comprobar si están bien antes de subirlos, y yo no tengo mucho tiempo para hacerlo tampoco. Si has visto algún fallo, por favor, dímelo y lo arreglaré en cuanto pueda. Gracias!
> 
> Espero que te haya gustado :)

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic tiene un segundo episodio, porque no me gustan las historias tristes, y a mis ojos, esta lo era. No obstante, puede quedarse como one-shot; todo depende de la aceptación de esta primera parte.


End file.
